


My One Wish

by Ever_Dreamer



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Movie Reference, Movie Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_Dreamer/pseuds/Ever_Dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was discussed between Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy while Lizzy was pacing outside the door?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My One Wish

**Author's Note:**

> I know stories like this have been written, but my muse wouldn't let me sleep until it was written!

I walked into the room, my face devoid of any emotion but my fear on a rampage inside my mind. Would he think I was taking advantage of her? Would he believe that I did not love her?

Mr. Bennet stood as I entered and bowed slightly. I followed suit and waited for his interrogation.

He stared at me before seating himself and speaking. "Good morning, Mr. Darcy."

"Good morning, Mr. Bennet, sir." I have to admit that my voice sounded a bit shaky as I spoke.

He motioned to a chair across from him, but I refused. "Thank you, sir, but I'll remain standing."

"Very well," he nodded. "May I ask what brings you to see me this morning?"

I inhaled a quite shuddering breath, maintaining eye contact before speaking. "Yes, sir. I have asked Miss Elizabeth for her hand, and she has accepted but she and I would like your consent." I let out the breath I had been holding and looked to the floor before facing his surprised face.

"You wish to marry Lizzy?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." I answered with sincerity.

"Why? Out of all the numerous prospects I'm sure you've been graced with, why Lizzy?" Mr. Bennet asked after a moment's silence.

I closed my eyes, gathering my thoughts before speaking. "I love her, sir. Most ardently. I love her love of her family, her never ending determination, the passion she holds in her eyes when she argues her feelings in a situation. Everything about her I love."

I lowered my head, waiting for the wrath I was so surly expecting. However, it never came. He studied me silently before nodding.

"Very well, Mr. Darcy. Let me speak with Elizabeth, then I shall give my answer." he spoke quietly and stood bowing slightly as a sign of dismissal. I nodded and returned the bowed gesture, walking as quickly to the door as I dared.

I pulled it open, seeing my love leaning against the wall. She walked quickly past me and stepped inside. I offered a small smile amidst the nervousness that clearly shown in my eyes.

I heard Mr. Bennet's voice speak. "Shut the door please, Elizabeth."

She stared into my eyes and smiled sweetly at me, her eyes never leaving mine until the door was fully closed. I let out a sigh and decided to wait outside, my thoughts concentrating on one thought: Please let my one wish come true.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
